Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by Mist.Filled.Eyes
Summary: Drabble. Kinda fluffy. Also very hard to explain. Sorry, but here's an attempt. Sasuke borrows something with a few interesting consequences.


**A/N; **Alright, so I watched this little ad for Dolce&Gabbana ( forgive if I murdered the spelling of those names, and feel free to correct me ) and I thought it was just to damn cute. I wanted to do something like it, kinda fluffy and cute, so this is the product. If you're interested, this is the link. Obviously, you must replace **(dot) **with an actual dot.

http:/www**(dot)**youtube**(dot)**com/watch?v=FPtF4G3sxQc&feature=related

And yes. I do acknowledge that this is not and will never be my best writing. But I'm doing this while I'm very sick, so forgive me my transgressions. Oh, and to Akira Nishikawa, if you read this one, I do so hope you catch the nod I wrote in for you.

Without further ado,

* * *

"Morning Michi." Sasuke balanced his weight on his hands to lean over the counter and quickly peck the cashier on the cheek. Michi turned her silvery gaze on him and glowered.

"Uchiha. I have a boyfriend."

"So do I. Can't we run away together?" he laughed and hopped the counter to start making his own coffee. Michi may run the coffee shop she worked at, but neither she nor her very competent staff would ever get his coffee order right and after as many tries as they'd done they'd given up and came up with a brilliant solution; 'Make it yourself!'

"Absolutely not-Hey wait, what's this?" To anyone else it would look like she was studying his butt. However she was in fact studying the two belts balanced on his hips in a X and held in place by a shurikan belt buckle.

Sasuke smiled warmly at the belts and then snickered. "A brand new style."

That night, when Michi went clubbing she wore two belts in an X across her hips and held them in place with a shurikan belt buckle. Said boyfriend saw the style and loved it. He wore it to work the next day. Eventually, this trend would make it across Suna and be worn by all sorts of people. But at that moment, Sasuke Uchiha was busy finishing making his coffee.

"Done. Thank you Michi." He kissed her again, dropped a few coins into the tip jar, knowing full well she'd pick them up and put them in the cash register the next time it opened and jumped back onto the side of the counter he should be on. He went to walk out then paused and turned around. "Oh and Michi-"

"One green tea. No sugar. God knows why you like it with sugar, it's disgusting. Green tea should always be drank without sugar." She put the cup in his hand in exchange for a few more coins. He laughed and sniffed the tea.

"I like being different and anyway, I don't know how you and Gaara can drink it without sugar." Sasuke winked and walked out. He walked back three blocks to the apartment building he currently lived in, and the apartment he was currently sharing with the Kazekage. Sasuke was smirking as he walked in to the sound of Gaara cursing. "I'm back. I brought tea."

Gaara walked out of the bedroom and took the cup. For someone usually so put-together, the red head was missing something. "Alright, you've had your fun. Give it back." He sipped the tea and held out his free hand.

The last Uchiha shook his head. "Not a chance. I think I may just wear this everyday, make it a part of my gear. What do you think?" When Gaara put his cup down, so did he out of paranoia. Gaara slowly backed him against the door and popped the shurikan belt buckle off.

"I think that you can do exactly that," He slid the belts off Sasuke's hips and leaned in to speak directly into Sasuke's ear, "just do so with two of _your _belts. Leave mine on me." He kissed Sasuke's cheek as he pulled away and picked up the tea again as he tossed his belt over his shoulder. "Thank you for the tea, how much do I owe you?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit too merrily for such an early hour. "No charge, just promise me something."

Gaara leaned back out of the bedroom as he put on his reclaimed belt. "Anything. Wait, not anything anything but you know what I mean."

Sasuke smirked again and motioned to himself, "Finish what you started." To help the hint along, he popped the first button on his shirt. Gaara's eyebrow lifted as Sasuke popped the second one. Then he grinned, a wonderfully seductive grin.

"Oh absolutely."


End file.
